


Red Snow

by Dathfreak



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dathfreak/pseuds/Dathfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapter after this is where things start going down hill. Leave what you thought in the comments please</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss looked around the restaurant feeling over dressed. She looked at Ruby who was wearing a t-shirt with a hoodie over it and headphones around her neck. Weiss was wearing a snow white business suit, as she had just gotten out of a meeting with her father and sister. Ruby had been waiting outside the office all day for her. "I'm sorry you had to wait for me for so long... It wasn't supposed to go for that long."

"Oh it's no big deal." Ruby replied looking at her and smiling "besides I got to work on that last hunting report and catch up on the shows I missed while we were gone".

Weiss still felt bad and wanted to make it up to her. She was startled out of her thoughts when she felt Ruby's hand on her own. "Babe. You don't have to make it up to me, it's ok." she said looking her in the eye "I know you well enough after we've been dating for three years. You don't have to feel sorry for me. I didn't mind".

Weiss' face softened slightly. She grabbed Ruby's hand back. The two left the diner a while later and started going home. On the way home they passed a street performance. The two stopped and watched it for a while. Just before the show was over Ruby took Weiss off to the side.

"Weiss I have something I wanted to ask you." she said nervously. "Whats wrong?".

Ruby put a hand in her pocket her face steadily growing more and more red. Weiss put a hand to her mouth with a slight gasp. Ruby got down on one knee and pulled out a small red box. She opened it to reveal a glittering diamond ring with a silver band. Tears leaked out of the corners of Weiss' eyes as she smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Weiss Schnee... Will you marry me?" Weiss shook her head and said "Yes" quietly.

Ruby stood up crying and smiling as she pulled Weiss into a kiss. Weiss kissed her back and jumped up lightly to wrap her legs around Ruby. Weiss burried her head in Ruby's neck crying and laughing and saying 'yes' repeatedly. After the two had calmed down they walked to Yang's apartment to tell her the news. When they got there they heard a weird noise coming from inside. "Do you think someones in there?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shook her head and reached into her pocket and pulled out a spare key to the apartment. She quietly opened the door and crawled inside and down the hallway, Weiss following her. They entered into the living room and turned on the lights. They looked around trying to find the source of the noise. Ruby looked at the couch and nearly fell onto the floor laughing. Weiss looked at what she saw and tried to contain her own laughter. On the couch was Ruby's older sister Yang Xiao Long and her best friend , and apparently her girlfriend, Blake Belladonna both of them had their shirts off and Blake was sitting in Yang's lap kissing her. Weiss clapped her hands.

"Ok lovebirds put your clothes on we have some news to tell you!" Blake jerked back from Yang blushing. Yang looked over at Ruby slightly annoyed. After they were all calm and fully clothed Weiss sat next to Ruby and showed Blake and Yang her ring. Yang jumped up squealing and Black gasped. Yang hugged Ruby and Weiss together and Blake wrapped her arms around them. "Oh my god I'm so happy for you two!" Yang screamed.

Weiss pulled her self away cringing at the noise. Ruby laughed and wrapped her arms around Weiss when Yang let go. They all heard a pop and turned to see Blake opening a bottle of wine in the kitchen. "Ahhh!! Yea we gotta celebrate!" Yang squealed hopping over to the kitchen and got down four cups.

Blake poured into the cups smiling at Yang's giddiness. After her second drink Weiss felt a warm feeling flush through her face and went to go lay down on the couch. She passed out immediately. Ruby laughed at her and went to put a blanket over her fiance. The three stayed up for a few more hours and eventually Ruby when to join Weiss on the couch laying down next to her. Weiss turned over and wrapped her arms around Ruby in her sleep. Blake and Yang went into the bedroom as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Wiess woke up to a slight head ache and her scroll ringing. She opened her eyes and saw Ruby's black hair next to her. She smiled and stroked her cheek before grabbing her scroll. She answered the call without looking at who was calling. "Hello this is Weiss Schnee. For now anyways" she said smirking.

"Yes I heard about the engagement congratulations." said an old voice "But unfortunately I must ask you and your new fiance to get your old team together and meet me in my office in two hours. I have your next mission, and its going to be a long trip. Do pack accordingly." said professor Ozpin before hanging up.

Weiss stared at the wall in dis-belief. The day after her engagement she was being put to work! As if the meeting with her father and sister hadn't been enough now she had to go spend a week or more in the wilderness hunting grim when all she wanted to do was go home and take a shower, maybe join Ruby in hers. She woke Ruby up before opening the door to Yangs room with her eye's closed .

"Wake up we have a hunt and we have to be at Ozpin's in a few hours!" she said before running out of the room.

Weiss went out into the living room to see Ruby putting on her shoes. "Well come on we gotta go if we wanna be able to get back home and pack and still make it to Ozpin on time." she said already moving out the door.

Weiss followed her expecting her to be outside already but finding her just outside the door. The two went back to their apartment hand in hand and started throwing clothes and supplies in a few suitcases. After everyone was packed they went to Ozpins office at the school. Every once in a while one of the teachers would ask a member or team RWBY to give a speech to their class or teach a student who wasn't to good a fighting a different way to learn. Occasionally they ran into their old team members. Juane Arc was married to Phyrra Nikos and was a sword instructor and a house husband when not hunting, while Phyrra traveled around the kingdoms fighting or modeling. Nora Valkyrie was engaged to Lie Ren and those two were always out side in the wilderness running missions others wouldn't even dream of doing. They never had any down time and so they called them selves a married couple even though it had never been legalized. Team RWBY arrived at Ozpins office and walked in expecting to see just him but they saw all their old friends standing there. Everyone cheered and ran to hug the team. Weiss stood still as Juane hugged Ruby and then her. "Congratulations ice queen." he said before going to talk to Yang and Blake.

"Sun! Neptune!" Weiss heard Ruby scream before seeing rose petals fly across her vision. Over the years Ruby had gotten better at controlling her semblance but she still had trouble controlling her speed so she knocked the two to the ground before they had a chance to do anything about it. Weiss tried not to giggle as Ruby dis entangled her self from the faunus and his blue haired friend.

"Whats new with you two?" Weiss asked walking up to them.

"Oh you know, nothing much. Except this" Sun said a second before he kissed Neptune. The two girls stood in shock for a moment before Ruby jumped up and down squealing.

"When did this happen?" Weiss asked.

"Oh a few weeks ago."

"Why didn't u tell us?!" Ruby asked for Weiss.

"We wanted to see if we'd last a while before we told anyone" Neptune said blushing.

They heard the sound of heels clicking on the ground and they turned to see Glenda Good-witch walking towards them. "Congratulations you two, but I'm afraid we have more urgent matters to take care of."

"Oh Glenda let them have some time. Their friends aren't here that often and they will be gone for a few while." said Ozpin

"Yea prof we just need a few more minutes." said Coco walking up to them with her team behind her. Coco smiled and looked each of them up and down while Velvet hugged Ruby and Weiss.

"Congratulations you two. It took you long enough Ruby." Ruby looked at the ground blushing.

Then Fox came up and hugged both of them at the same time and nodded after letting go. Ruby was suddenly lifted off her feet by Yatsuhashi. Weiss looked up at the giant with a laughing Ruby on his shoulder. Weiss smiled at the sight before looking at Coco.

"Do we not get a hug from you?" she asked.

Coco smiled and heaved a fake sigh. "I guess your fashionable enough for me to hug you".

Ruby jumped down and hugged her after she let go of Weiss. Ozpin cleared his throat and everyone in the room became silent and looked at him.

"Now that we have that out of the way I think it's time that team RWBY became briefed on their mission. You can celebrate properly when they come back. I've already arranged for you all to have a few days off for their arrival."

Everyone smiled as they filed out of the room, Typical Ozpin to plan so far ahead, leaving team RWBY to learn about their next mission.

"You all will be going to a forest near the coast. It's a few miles out side the kingdom so should anything happen you just need send up a flare and flyer will come get you a few minutes after." Ruby froze when she saw the map of where they were being deployed.

Weiss noticed this and looked at her, she was shaking. "Ruby whats wrong?" she asked growing nervous.

"That's where her mom is buried." Yang answered for her.

"I apologize for this but you all really must go. Your the only team who's strong enough to clear out this number of grimm and not attract any more".

They all stood up "Then we better get going, right?" Weiss asked venom creeping into her voice.

Ozpin nodded and Glenda stared at the floor solemnly as they walked out the door. The four sat in silence on the ride in the flier to their hunting grounds. When they arrived they jumped out of it before it even touched the ground. Not more than a minute after they touched the ground did a grimm jump out of the woods to attack them.

"We need to move!" Ruby yelled before charging into the forest with Yang trailing almost directly behind her.

Blake kicked a beowolf into the air before using her semblance to catch up with everyone. Weiss jumped on the beowolf, stabbed it through the face and used the already decomposing body as a pole vault. She landed right behind Blake, rolled, got up and kept running. After running for a few minutes they managed to out run the pack of beowolf's chasing them.

"I think we're good now." Ruby said panting.

"We should set up camp and some defenses." Weiss said after she regained her composure. They all nodded their agreement and set to work. Ruby started cutting tree's down. Yang dug trenches around the camp while Blake and Weiss set up tents inside the trenches. After they were all done they started a fire and started cooking food. Weiss and Ruby sat holding each other and talking in their tent after dinner.

"What do you think their talking about in there?" Yang asked Blake.

"Knowing Weiss.... Their probably planning the wedding at the moment." Yang laughed and pulled Blake into a kiss.

"Mmmmmm wanna continue where we left off last night?" Blake laughed and answered by undoing her bow and taking off Yang's jacket while kissing her neck. The two fell into the tent and turned out the light.

"Disgusting!" Weiss yelled out while Ruby layed on the floor laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter after this is where things start going down hill. Leave what you thought in the comments please


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some smut at the end so if you dont want to see it skip to the very bottom when it shows up.

 "How many grimm can there possibly be here?!" Weiss screamed as the last one in a pack of beowolves fell to the ground.

They had been in the forest for a little less than a week and there had been no sign to an end of grimm. Ruby didn't comment but instead looked around at the surrounding area and at the grim bodies.

"Weiss come look at this." She called.

Weiss walked over to Ruby and looked at the body's.They were all heading in the same direction, away from a mountain.

"Does anyone remember if the grimm actually fought us? Or were they just trying to get away from something." Ruby asked looking at everyone.

Yang and Blake shook their heads. "They didn't really put much of a fight did they." Blake said aloud.

Ruby stared at the mountain the grimm were running from.

"This is probably why we were sent here wasn't it?"

Ruby nodded and started trudging through the snow towards it. Weiss followed quickly catching up with here. About half a mile from it they heard a roar and saw a group of ursa running away.

"What would make ursa run in the opposite direction with their tail between their legs?" Weiss asked out loud.

They all shrugged their shoulders and kept walking towards it. After moving about ten more feet the ground started rumbling in front of them.

A giant shape with wings on it's back and leathery body appeared. The new grimm raised its head and they saw it had small antennae on its head as well as a sharp pointed beak on its face. It had four eye's and a single tentacle where its legs should have been. It's fingers were claws that were a hand long each. It stared at the group for a moment as they stared back in terror. It let out a screech and spikes appeared along its back. The group jumped back in unison all drawing their weapons.

"This is new. What are we gonna do Rubes?" Yang asked.

Ruby looked around. They were fighting in an open field so she and Weiss were at a dis-advantage, Yang was fine because she had Blake to help her.

"Weiss and I will keep it distracted, Yang you go in close with Blake and do as much damage as you can. Be careful we don't know what would happen if you got hit!" They all nodded and jumped into action.

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose and started shooting off rounds while Weiss created runes and shot spikes of ice at it. The Grimm batted the ice before it pierced its skin but the rounds that hit it managed to create giant wounds it. Yang jumped into the air to kill it but it managed to dodge out of way at the last second. Blake dashed at it and managed to cut it on the side. It let out another screech and swiped at her. Blake rolled out of the way a second to late and received a slight cut on her leg. Yang saw Blake gasp and ran at the grimm screaming and shooting rounds at it. The grimm was caught by surprised so they all hit causing it to fall to the ground. It looked at Yang who was reloading and charging at it. At the last moment it lashed out at her but Yang moved faster and crushed its skull. Weiss and Ruby ran up to the Yang who was holding Blake's head. Blake was laying the ground her face tight in pain. Suddenly Yang fell over gasping. Ruby yelped and grabbed Yang's arm causing her to scream. Ruby took off Yang's jacket while Weiss busied herself loading and shooting off a flare calling for help.

"Whats wrong?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know. I don't see anything that could be wrong except for this cut on her arm." she answered.

All of the sudden the wound started festering and turned black. Weiss ran over and kneeled down besides her. On her leg there another cut that was black around the edges and it was spreading. They picked the two up and carried them to the landing zone and onto the ship. On the way back they took off Yang's jacket and Blake's pants. Weiss screamed and moved back as she finished taking off Blake's pants. The skin around the cut was starting to melt and fall off. Directly where the cut had been Weiss could see bone. She looked over at Yang and saw the same was happening to her. By the time they got back to the kingdom their limbs we're almost all gone. They got off of the plane and Weiss and Ruby saw a crowd of people waiting by their plane. They were mostly paramedics but behind them was all their friends with smiles on their faces. Ruby looked down and went with the medics as they wheeled away Blake and Yang.

"Weiss!" yelled Sun "Whats wrong?"

"Something happened on the hunt. I'll explain more later but I have to go right now." she answered before turning around to go catch up with Ruby.

Ruby was crying silently as she watched Yang's arm slowly decompose. Weiss called the hospital on the way there.

"Hello? This is Weiss Schnee. Yes I want you to prep your best surgeon, my squad was hurt and I want to see them restored to health as quickly as possible. Yes I will be paying for the procedure and the prosthetic limbs my self. I want these limbs to be able to allow them to fight and use their aura's contact who ever you have to, to make this happen."

"Weiss. You don't have to do this." Ruby said her voice distorted by trying to hold back the tears.

"Yes I do Ruby, After the amount of times these two have saved me and how close we've all gotten, this is the least I can do." she said stroking Ruby's cheek.

At the hospital Ruby and Weiss followed the nurses for as long as they could before they were stopped at the door to surgery.

"Follow me." Ruby said before pulling Weiss down an empty hallway and into a janitors closet.

"Ruby what are you do-".

Weiss was stopped when Ruby kissed her forcefully. Weiss closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss pulling Ruby closer. Weiss gasped when she felt Ruby push her up against the wall. Weiss felt Ruby's tongue against her lips and so she put her tongue into Ruby's mouth. Ruby nipped at Weiss lower lip and started lifting her shirt off. Weiss lifted her arms up allowing her to take the shirt all the way off her. Weiss slid her hands up Ruby's back and under her shirt. She un-clasped her bra when her hand ran over it. Weiss took off Rubys shirt and bra at the same time and threw it on her shirt. Ruby slipped a hand down Weiss' pants and into her under wear. Weiss pulled back and gasped. Ruby took the chance to start kissing and biting her neck. Weiss barely suppressed a moan at the un expected sensation. Ruby moved her hand from Weiss butt to in between her legs causing Weiss to let out another moan and leaned forward onto Ruby. Ruby could feel that Weiss was already wet so she put in a finger causing Weiss to gasp and moan. Ruby added another finger and started moving them in and out. Weiss had never had sex in a closet but the feeling that they might get caught at any time terrified but excited her. She loved the feeling of Rubys fingers even more than she usually did. She felt Ruby start sliding down and her pants fall to the ground. She was about to protest when she was stopped by Ruby's tongue on her clit. Her hands flew to her head and got tangled in her hair. Ruby moved her fingers in and out faster causing Weiss to tighten her grip and moan again. Ruby kept going until she felt Weiss was about to come

"Mmmphhh.. Babe... I'm... I-I'm coming."Weiss managed to say.

She put her hand to her mouth as she screamed from the orgasm. Ruby smiled and slowly stood up slowly licking off her fingers.

"Mmmm now its your turn." Weiss said before picking Ruby up and putting her on the floor. Her hands flew and undid Ruby's belt and pants and slid them down her leg. All the while Weiss was kissing any part of skin she could find. Her neck,her chest, her throat. She eventually moved down to her boob and started tracing around the nipple with her tongue. Ruby let out a slight moan and Weiss , being the way she is, took that as a challenge. She took her nipple in between her teeth and bit down lightly causing Ruby to moan again. Weiss then slid her face down the rest of Ruby's body kissing and biting the whole way down. When her head was in-between Ruby's legs she sucked and licked on Ruby's sweet spot while she teased her entrance with a finger. When she felt Ruby was wet enough she put a few fingers in at once causing Ruby to moan loudly.

"Baby..... I'm cumming!" Ruby was trying to say but turned into a yell as her back arched and she clawed at the ground and her toes curled. Weiss sat up and licked her fingers clean. "You taste good." she whispered in Ruby's ear after she was done. Which caused Ruby to start laughing.

"You do to babe" Ruby told Weiss when she saw the offended look on her face.

"Good. Now we should get dressed and go to the waiting room. We probably have to fill out some forms." Weiss said pulling on her shirt. Ruby nodded and stood up to get dressed. An idea was forming in the back of her mind. She would tell Weiss about it later, or not at all, she hadn't decided yet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end there is some gore and such described so please be careful.  
> This chapter was kinda difficult for me to write. I apologize for any emotions or hate you bear towards me at the end. I hate my self to.

Ruby was still awake after trying to sleep for hours. She and Weiss had been at the hospital all day waiting for Yang and Blake to get out of surgery. When the doctor walked into the waiting room he told them that he she had managed to stop the poison from spreading but that it had cost them everything from their shoulder down. Ruby was crying again just at the fact her sister would live.

"Will they be able to fight?" Weiss asked nervously.

"With the prosthetic limbs Ms. Schnee commissioned, Yes. They just wont be able to do as severe missions as they used to or else they run the risk of breaking the prosthetic."

Ruby's face fell. Yang wouldn't enjoy that. Blake would be indifferent as it would give her more time with Yang and her books.

"Can we see them?" Ruby asked eventually.

"Unfortunately no. Their both resting and we don't want to run the risk of them straining them selves for a few days. Come back in a few days when they have some of their strength back." the doctor said before nodding his head and walking away. Ruby sat in her chair formulating her plan while Weiss talked to the lady at the desk and filled out forms. On the way home Ruby tried to talk to Weiss about her plan.

"Hey Weiss... what would our chances of survival be if we went back to that mountain on our own?"

"Zero" Weiss said staring out the cab window.

"Oh..."

At home the two immediately went to bed. Ruby hid a piece of paper and a pen in their bathroom before snuggling up next to Weiss and trying to sleep. After an hour Weiss was out cold but Ruby was still wide awake, another hour passed still not asleep. She carefully slid out of bed and into the bathroom. Once in there she wrote a note to Weiss explaining what she was going to and why she had to do it. She walked back into their room, put the note on her pillow next to Weiss, grabbed a few clothes and walked into the living room. She started grabbing some canned food from the kitchen when she heard a noise behind her. She turned around to see Weiss standing in the doorway to their bedroom Myrenstar pointed at her and Ruby's note in the other. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Did you really think you could leave in the middle of the night on a suicide mission and think I wouldn't notice?"

Ruby said nothing and looked at the floor. Weiss walked over to her placing Myrenstar on the counter. She pulled Ruby into a hug burrying her face in Ruby's neck.

"You don't have to do this alone. I'm here. Why didnt you ask me to come along with you?" Weiss asked.

Ruby pulled away and put one hand on Weiss' cheek, tears starting to form in her own eyes.

"I wouldnt be able to live with my self if you got hurt Weiss. I wont put you through that. I'm not going to lose you."

Weiss shoved Ruby back then pulled her into a kiss.

"You absolute dolt! How do you think I would be if you died on this?! I need you Ruby Rose! I'm going with you on this mission so you don't kill your self and so I can make sure you come back to Yang alive and so we can get married when their out of the hospital!" Weiss yelled as Ruby stared at her awestruck.

Slowly Ruby nodded her head.

"Okay... But hurry, we have to leave soon." Weiss let go of her and marched into her room slamming the door behind her.

When she returned she was fully dressed in her combat outfit. She grabbed Myrenstar off the counter and turned to march out the door.

"I called us a private flier to take us directly above the mountain." she said before walking out the door. Ruby shook her head and smiled. She walked out side as well and locked the door behind her before running to catch up with Weiss. Out side the apartment was a limo waiting for them. A driver opened the door for both of them as they approached. Once inside they took off going to the Schnee industries private air field. Ruby was restless. Her fingers were tapping out a rythm on her thigh or her leg was bouncing up and down and a seemingly superhuman rate.

"You know this is limo I took you in on our first date back in our second year." Weiss said suddenly.

Ruby stopped fidgeting and looked at Weiss before looking around the cabin.

"Really? Wow.... that seems like so long ago."

"Mhmm... you did the same thing with your hands and leg that you were doing a second ago." Ruby smiled and stared at Weiss who was looking back at her.

"Weiss..... I never meant to hurt you and-"

"Ah Ruby Rose you stop right there."

"-and I love you. Ms Weiss Rose."

Weiss froze.

"What did you just call me?" she asked.

Ruby didn't answer but instead leaned forward to the point her mouth was right by Weiss' ear.

"Ms. Weiss. Rose" she breathed before kissing Weiss' neck.

Ruby was suddenly thrown back into her seat by the car stopping suddenly.

"What the hell?" She said turning to look at the road.

The driver opened their door. "We are here madam's".

"Thank you Bueford." Weiss said climbing out side.

Ruby followed her giving the driver a piercing look before walking to the flier. The trip to the mountain was silent as both girls were jittery and nervous. Once they arrived they jumped out 100 feet above the mountain. When they landed they looked around trying to find an entrance. They saw a small cave mouth a few feet away. Once inside they slowly crept along trying to make as little noise as possible. After moving forward for 60 feet the tunnel opened up into a massive cavern. Ruby looked Weiss who nodded and made a rune appear that radiated light on the cavern. As soon as the light was up they wished it was off. All along the walls were coves and inside them were groups of the grimm that hurt Yang and Blake. Once the light was on they started slithering out of the coves and to the bottom of the cavern. They looked up at Weiss and Ruby and they all let out their screech as one. The noise they made caused a few rocks to fall off and impale a few and cause a few unlucky ones to die instantly. Weiss had fallen to her knees at the noise but Ruby stared at the mob of grimm anger burning in her eyes. All she heard was the blood pounding through her ears blocking out any other noise. She jumped into the air firing her rifle down wards to gain height. Weiss stared at her dumbstruck before moving as Ruby started falling. Weiss started making runes to catch ruby before realizing that the grimm would never be able to hit her. When Ruby was in situations like these she activated her semblance subconsciously. She instead started making ice runes to shoot giant blocks of ice at their heads. When Ruby touched ground she landed on a clear spot in the middle of a sea of the grimm. She had changed out her cartridge to her high power rounds on the fall down but she hadn't even squeezed the trigger before she went flying at a group of grimm. As she flew she could hear something heavy smacking on the ground squishing a few unlucky grimm. She turned her blade mid air and sliced through the crowd of grimm, their bodies starting to evaporate before they even touched the ground. From up on the cliff Weiss could see Ruby dashing around the floor dispatching groups of ten or more grimm at once. It took them no time at all to clear out the grimm in there.

"That's it I think!" Weiss shouted down to Ruby.

"Yea!" Ruby said panting heavily.

A minute later Weiss landed on the ground next to Ruby. She ran up to her and put Ruby's arm around her shoulder.

"You dolt. You exhausted your self. Now I have to get us both out of here."

Weiss looked around trying to find an exit. She looked down one tunnel and saw a pin prick of light at the end. She picked up Ruby and started carrying her down the uneven tunnel towards the light. Once out side Weiss set Ruby down and they started walking towards the flier that was on the ground 20 yards away. Weiss was focusing on the flier when suddenly there was a blinding pain in her chest. She looked down at her stomach and saw that there was a giant claw sticking out of it. Ruby was screaming but Weiss couldn't hear her. She couldn't hear anything at that. She looked up and saw the biggest version of the new grimm she had seen yet. It was staring back at her. It turned it's head slightly as Weiss looked at Ruby again.

"I love y-" was all she could say before the grimm lifted its claw into air and back down fast enough to cut the upper part of Weiss in half. As the body fell to the ground Ruby stared in silence. Everything seemed to slow down. The men in the flier were screaming at her to hurry up but she couldn't move. She just sat there. When the body touched the ground she finally let out the scream that had been building in her chest. Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See why this was hard for me to write as a white rose shipper? im sorry for everything you feel at this point. im going to go cry in a corner


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby woke up sore. She sat up and looked around trying to gain her bearings. The side of her face felt slick when she ran her hand over it. She opened her eyes and looked at the hand. It had come away red. Ruby's mouth opened to scream but her throat felt raw. She looked at the ground and saw that she had been laying in a pile of snow. The snow was red instead of its normal white. Ruby saw a streak of white through the red. She followed the streak to its source. What she saw made tears start forming in her eyes and her hand fly to her mouth. What was left of Weiss' body was laying next to Ruby in the snow. Her blood is what had dyed the snow red. There was a faint black smoke rising behind the body. Ruby looked past it and saw that the grimm that had killed Weiss was lying in pieces.

"Weiss...." Ruby cried as her head hit the snow.

A few minutes later she sat up and off in the distance she saw a shape that she recognized. She tried to stand up but fell to her knee's. The edges of her vision turned black and she started panting again. After her vision cleared she tried standing again and she was finally able to keep her balance. She looked down at Weiss' body and she could feel the bile in her stomach rising. She took her coat off and wrapped it around Weiss' body. Tears had started streaming down her face when she picked her up. She turned towards the shape and started walking. She had trouble seeing around her due to the tears. When she was closer to the shape her thought about what it was, was confirmed. It was her mothers grave site. She walked up to the grave stone and laid Weiss body down in front of it. Ruby was crying full force now. She moved away part of the coat so she could see Weiss' face. Ruby closed her eye's and brought her head down to Weiss'. Ruby looked at the rest of her face and saw that her eye was still open. That caused Ruby to jump and move back a little. She closed the eye but when she pulled her hand away saw that her hand was red. She wiped her hand off in the snow trying her best not to break down. Ruby looked around and saw that there were some white and red roses growing by the grave.

"Baby... I'm so sorry" She said picking the flowers and braiding them into Weiss' hair.

Ruby stood up and turned around facing the forest behind her.

"Don't worry Weiss.... I'll see you soon." Ruby said before walking off into the forest drawing Crescent Rose in the process. She heard Beowolves running on her sides. In front of her she saw a group of Ursa staring at her. Above her she heard Nevermore flying. A King Tajitu coiled around the Ursa. Both it's head hissed at Ruby as she approached. She pointed Crescent Rose behind her and pulled the trigger. She went flying at the Taijitu first and sliced off one of it's heads before putting her feet out in front of her to land on a tree. She pushed off the tree as hard she could using her semblance to gain speed. She shot her sniper halfway to the other Taijitu head. Crescent Rose sliced through the other head with almost no resistance. She didnt have a tree in front of her so she rolled on the ground to lose the momentum. That was when the Beowolves pounced. She spun Crescent Rose at them causing most to drop to the ground. The ones who survived were slower. One who was faster and bigger than the others had gotten past her. It lashed out at her faster than she could kill it. The Beowolf managed to rake a claw across Ruby's eye. She gasped and jumped back as far as she could. As she was flying one of the Ursa jumped up and smacked her to the ground. A Nevermore came flying at her through the trees. The Nevermore's wing's cut down the trees as it flew at her. It reached it's claws out and grabbed her before flying back into the sky. The Nevermore started squeezing it's talon tighter and tighter. After getting to a certain height it let go of her. She went into free-fall towards the forest. She saw a Death Stalker waiting for her on the ground with its pincers and tail raised.

"I'm sorry Yang. I have to be with her..." Ruby said closing her eyes and letting go of Crescent Rose.

Suddenly she was tackled to the side by a huge object. Ruby eye's flew open and she saw that Yang was the massive object.

"What are you doing?" Ruby shouted anger suddenly appeared in her voice.

"Saving your stupid ass."

Yang was holding on to Gambol Shroud's ribbon which connected up to blake on a flier. Blake pulled and they went flying towards her. Yang and Blake watched the grimm roar and swipe at the ship far above their reach. Ruby had curled up on the floor of the ship silently crying. She suddenly stood up and looked over the edge of the ship.

"We have to go down!" she shouted.

"Why?!" Blake screamed back.

"Weiss is down there! We can't leave her!"

Blake looked at Yang shaking her head. Yang sighed and walked up to the pilot.

"Take us down to that grave we have to get something."

He nodded and moved the plane down. They managed to grab her body and get back on the ship without any fighting.

\--------------------------

It was a year after Weiss had died and Ruby visited her grave on important days and anniversary's. Today was the anniversary of her death.

"Hey babe.... I know you told me to move on in your will.... but.... I can't. You were the only one for me. I can't look at anyone the way I looked at you. Everything you left me in your will is being put to use... The company has gotten better... They dont use faunus slave labor anymore. In the end it's how you wanted things to be..... I love you Weiss Rose. I always will."

Ruby ran her hand over the snow flake with a rose behind it then stood up and walked to Yang and Blake who were waiting for her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was an emotional roller coaster to write. I hope you all enjoyed it and that you'll leave a comment or suggestion in the comment section. If u know someone you wanna get back at send em this way. I'll be doing mainly RWBY stuff here so keep an eye out for my next fic. I have no clue when it'll be done but I might post little smut ficlets in between the waits. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought in the comments


End file.
